Brotherly Bond
by Azzamonkeyman
Summary: Max Branning was secretly devastated over the death of his oldest brother, Derek. He felt responsible for the heart attack, and right now Max needed nothing more than a shoulder to cry on. What better friend to confide in than his brother, Jack? However, Jack soon starts to feel sexually attracted to his younger brother... but does Max feel the same way? (read and review, HOT SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been the best few weeks for Jack Branning. As if it wasn't bad enough that Sharon was pretending to be Phil's fiancé and was becoming more and more distant from the man she said she truly loved, his older brother Derek just _had_ to have a massive and fatal heart attack, and on Christmas fucking Day of all days! Within the past few years, he had already had a daughter to his wife's sister Roxy whom he struggled to get along with, his wife Ronnie had gone to prison and his son died in his sleep on his first night home from the hospital. But his wife couldn't just call an ambulance like any other sane person would. No, she went to the pub across the road and swapped babies with Kat Moon. A living baby for a dead one... it's not even a fair deal! And years previously, he crashed his car whilst his daughter Penny was in the front seat, breaking her neck and leaving her disabled and crippled for life. He was an ex-policeman (the crash ended his career) and a few years ago his life was almost ended when his nephew shot him in the head. Luck wasn't a word he was familiar with. It seemed that he knew how to sort out other people's problems... but not his own.

Jack tended to live his life in the moment, because he never knew what was just around the corner. He was always on edge, almost paranoid, wondering what was going to happen next. He was good at playing the manly, flirtatious, composed and brooding type. But behind that masculine physique, those shaded brown eyes and charming smile, there was a man who had been shattered too many times, and it's hard to piece your heart back together for the 100th time when the pieces are too small to even hold onto.

However, he was not the only person in Albert Square to be having troubles. In fact, to live in this street it almost seems that you _must_ have a messed up family and home-life in order to fit in.

This was something Jack's younger brother Max knew all too well. Right now, he was trying to get his legally wedded wife Kirsty to leave Walford, because he married her and kind of forgot to mention it to his long term partner and on/off wife Tanya. She showed up on Christmas, just as Tanya and Max were preparing to say their vows and place those golden wedding rings on each other's finger for the second time. Kirsty showed up thanks to Derek, which didn't exactly please Max, and he _may_ have had a few words with Derek about this, and this _might_ have lead to Derek having a deadly heart attack. It wasn't Max's fault, but he was wracked with guilt, and now Kirsty was trying to win him back, and he didn't want her. He wanted to be with Tanya, and he had to prove to Tanya that he had changed since the days of the affair with Stacey, his dead son's girlfriend, and this affair was revealed on Christmas Day of all days! And on top of all that, his somewhat alcoholic daughter Lauren was sleeping with her cousin, Joey. Oh yes, and his wife was fighting Cancer.

Max was always up shit creek without a paddle... or a canoe... and he knew that it was always his fault. His mind was connected to his dick, and he normally followed his erection towards feisty blondes. It was a curse, an addiction, but it had to end. He was tired of messing up time and time again. He had to prove himself to Tanya, the woman he loved. But most of all, he had to prove it to himself.

It was true. Life so far for these two men had been, for lack of a better word... shit.

Both Branning brothers hoped that 2013 would be a better year for them both. If the past 10 years were anything to go by, then 2013 couldn't exactly be any worse. As it happened, fate was going to bring Max and Jack closer together, and it would have beautifully disastrous consequences. Confiding in a friend is always a good idea when times are hard... and what better friends are there than brothers? It's an unbreakable bond, broke only by death, but made stronger with true love.

Jack and Max had always been incredibly close, but their bond was about to reach new levels that neither of them could ever have expected, but deep down, always wanted.

It all started on the 10th of January 2013. Jack had to spend today in the gym since Michael had vanished. He was probably with Kirsty, which is funny, because she is married to Max, and she sees no problem in flirting with other men, but Max being with Tanya is an issue? Jack had to fit in some extra hours to finish off a mountain of paper work that had appeared on his desk overnight, but instead he was going from one Branning house to the other with Derek's ashes, asking who wanted to have some and where they'd like the scatter them. The problem was, no one wanted his ashes, apart from his daughter Alice, but that was no surprise. Jack had to go and see Max about Derek, and ask if there was anywhere in particular he would like to scatter him. It felt odd being able to carry your 52 year old Bulldog of a brother under one arm and in a ceramic vase with a lid.

He was almost at the steps leading up to Max's front door when Tanya emerged, pulling her handbag up and over her shoulder, resting her phone on her shoulder as she shrugged on her coat. "Yes Poppy, alright!" She sighed as she hurried down the stairs. "I'm just coming, I had to see to Max, he was a wreck this morning." Just then she spots Jack, who has overheard her conversation. "Yeah, yeah okay. Bye." She hangs up, scans Jack's handsome, yet concerned face, and then spots the ashes.

"He was a wreck?" Jack asks in his soothingly deep voice. "Well what's up with him?"

"The whole Derek situation. He's riddled with guilt and I have no idea why. It wasn't Max's fault that your brother was an angry little control freak whose temper finally got the better of him!" Tanya spits out her words, the thought of Derek alone making her feel sick. He ruined everything he touched, and he ruined the Christmas that Tanya had hoped would be a perfect one for a change. However, she soon realizes from Jack's silence that she has overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry."

Jack shrugs, looking down at the vase in his hands. "It's alright. You're not exactly alone in how you feel... I almost agree."

"He's your brother darling, nothing will ever change that." She walks over to Jack and stroked his face comfortingly. "It doesn't matter how anyone else feels about him."

"It matters how Max feels. I had no idea he felt guilty." He begins to walk again, passing Tanya and heading for the front door. He turns halfway up the steps, looks back down at Tanya and adds, "In a way I'm glad he's dead."

"Jack, you can't say that."

"Why not? Everyone else is. All he ever did was get in the way. Right now, the only person who matters to me is my baby brother. He's my number one priority."

Tanya smiles, her heart warming. "You know, Max is lucky to have a brother like you. He needs a shoulder to cry on right now. Someone needs to be with him, Jack. He won't admit it, but this past week has been hard on him."

"He'll admit it to me." Jack smiles cheekily, laughing slightly. "I've got a way with Max. I could get anything I want out of him that I want. I'll make sure he's alright." He winks an oak brown eye, his white teeth seeming to shine. "I'll see you later, Tan."

They wave goodbye to one another and Tanya crosses to square to get to the Beauty Salon. Jack watches her go, so beautiful and blonde and blue eyed. He and Tanya once had a brief romance. It was short lived, but he enjoyed it. It didn't last, because he soon realized that Max and Tanya was a relationship that, no matter how rocky, was always meant to be.

Jack opened the door to the house, smelling instantly Tanya's fruity perfume and the distinctive smell of Max's favourite whisky. _'Southern Comfort'._ Shutting the door behind him, he already knew where Max would be.

Entering the living room he saw Max, but he saw him in a way that he had not seen him in quite some time. Max was always well dressed, presentable, but right now he was lying across the couch in nothing but a pair of tight fitting black boxers. His legs were spread open, his pubic hair somewhat noticeable. What Max lacked in hair on his bald head, he seemed to make up for downstairs. He was pale and freckly, but not weedy in the slightest. Although he wasn't as muscular as Jack, he was still well built and toned. They both used to play football, and it meant they had big strong thighs and well toned abs. Max looked from the television, which wasn't even on, and up into Jack's eagerly observing eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he took a sip of whisky, looking away again.

It took Jack a few seconds to reply, trying his hardest to take his concentration away from the reasonably large bulge in Max's underwear. "Uhm... Yeah, I came about him." He raised the vase containing the Derek's ashes.

Max turned his stubbly face towards Jack again, glanced at it, and then said dismissively. "What about him?"

"I came to ask where you..." At this point, Max rolled over onto his stomach, his back now in plain view, his perfectly toned and firm ass on display. Max reached over to the curtain and tugged it slightly, blocking out the small slit of light that was not helping his headache. Jack had fallen silent as he stared at Max's muscles and shoulder blades move with every movement he made. He was transfixed. When Max rolled over onto his back again he continued, "...where you wanted to scatter his ashes."

Max shrugged. "I dunno. Cora has a few new plant pots in her garden. Wants to start growing flowers or something. Use him as soil, I don't know."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Max, I know you're hurting. You don't need to act like you don't care around me." Jack began to walk over to the sofa, hinting to Max that he wanted a seat. Max lifted his legs, the space in between his asshole and his balls only inches away from Jack as he sat down. "I know that something's wrong." Jack said, trying not to stare too obviously at Max's bulge, or the light trail of hair leading from his belly-button, down his stomach and beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"What's Tanya been telling you?" Max asked, lowering his legs over Jack's lap, his thighs on top of his crotch. It was a way that the brothers had always sat, but for some reason, and worryingly, Jack could feel his cock beginning to harden as Max's toned legs came to rest across him.

"She's told me enough... but I know you Max. The last time I saw you lying around in your boxers and drinking at 12 in the afternoon was when Bradley died." Jack tried to get a response. He got nothing. Jack lifted his hands and slowly placed them on Max's legs, feeling the hair between his fingers, and he stroked them, seemingly comforting his younger brother. Truth be told, Jack had the most incredible urge to touch Max's body, and this seemed like the most casual way to do it. "You don't have to bottle it up Max. Let it out." He continued to stroke his legs, feeling his strong thigh muscles, his thigh being only a hands reach away from his firm ass. Jack could feel an erection growing inside his suit trousers. He began to worry. What if Max felt it?

"Jack?" Max quietly asked, turning around to look his older brother in the eye.

Jack began to panic. He must feel the rock hard cock in his pants, rubbing against the bottom of his thigh. "Yeah?"

"Is it my fault?" Max's big blue eyes and pouted lips scanned Jack's face, looking for an answer.

"Is what your fault?" Did he mean the erection? He stopped stroking Max's leg and shifted slightly, trying to reposition his dick in his trousers without using his hands.

"Is it my fault that Derek is dead?"

"You can't think like that, Max. It was a heart attack, there was nothing any of us could have done."

"I just keep thinking that... if I hadn't shouted at him... If I had went over to him, then maybe..." Just then, Max went silent, and tears began flowing from his closed eyes.

Jack saw the tears and heard Max sniffling, and instantly he had grabbed Max by the shoulders and pulled him onto him embracing him, wrapping his arms around his bare body tightly. Max cried onto his shoulder, soaking his suite jacket, and Jack rubbed his soft back, feeling every muscle under his freckled skin. The two brothers lay on the couch, Max on top of Jack, and Jack kissed his brothers head now and again, listening to his sobs, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Sssssh. Listen to you, ya numpty! Derek would be in hysterics right now if he heard you blubbering like a big baby." Jack kidded, looking at the ashes on the coffee table, always there, a constant reminder.

Max turned his head and whimpered "I'm sorry." onto Jack's neck. The feeling of Max's warm breath on his neck sent shivers up Jack's spine.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed his baby brothers head again and stroked his bald head, the light stubble on his head feeling the same as the stubble on Max's face that was tickling Jack's neck and Max got comfortable in his big brother's protective embrace. "I'm always going to be here for you Max, no matter what." He looked down at Max, those blue eyes looking back at him. "I love you."

Jack put a hand on the back of Jack's head and lowered his face towards his, their foreheads touching. "I know you do... I love you too."

Jack smiled, resisting the temptation to kiss Max on the lips. He opted to kiss him on the forehead instead. Max smiled back and cuddled into his neck again. Jack kicked off his shoes. He wasn't going anywhere, not now. They lay like that for another half hour. Jack on his back on the sofa, with Max on his stomach lying on top of him, cheek to cheek, and saying nothing. But they didn't have to say anything. Everything had already been said with those three little words. What more was there to say?

Although, Jack was still confused as to why he was extremely aroused by his practically naked brother lying across him, their arms around one another, their legs intertwined. Jack could feel Max's cock pressing against his thigh as he slid his hands up and down Max's back, relaxing him. It was the first time they had been so close, but it was like Tanya said, _"He needs a shoulder to cry on right now. Someone needs to be with him, Jack." _

The terrifying thing was that Jack felt like doing a lot more to Max right now than just cuddling him.

_A LOT_ more...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack lay there with Max on top of him, stroking his back soothingly. Max's sobs had subsided as he rest his head on Jack's chest, hearing his heartbeat close to his ear. Hearing Max breathing gently into the side of Jack's neck, that warm, whisky scented air caressing Jack's throat, like a seductive serpent trying to entice him even more than he already was. It was taking all of Jack's will power to not carry his brother up to the bedroom, pull down his boxers and take his dick in his mouth. To feel Max's throbbing manhood in his hands, or to taste that whisky flavoured tongue intertwining with his, their saliva mixing. It was a thought that he couldn't wish anymore if he tried... but it was a thought that was wrong, and it had never even crossed his mind that it was possible for him to be attracted to another man, let alone his little brother. As much as he wanted to do these things to Max, the fact that he was even thinking it terrified him. These thoughts weren't only gay, they were incest.

"Max?" Jack asked quietly, looking down to see if he was still awake. He wasn't. In the past half hour, they hadn't spoke. They had simply enjoyed the feeling of the other one being so close, so comforting, so warm. In the time it had taken for Jack's erection to die down again, Max had fallen asleep.

Jack laughed to himself slightly as he eased Max's body off of him, and lay him down onto the couch again. Cradling his head in his arm, he put a pillow underneath, and then gently rested his head onto it. Max moved around a little, getting comfortable, his brain totally clueless as to where it now was, but his heart able to sense that it was no longer on Jack's chest. Jack stroked his face lovingly, feeling his stubble against his knuckles. He then began to work his hand towards Max's mouth, placing his thumb on his lips, rubbing the softness of his pink kissers... and then a thought came into his mind. Max was asleep... he needn't ever know... stealing one kiss wouldn't be so wrong.

Jack decided to do what he had decided to start doing a long time ago. Live life in the moment, don't look back, and have no regrets. And with that, he had leaned down slowly, his eyes open, right until he was nose to nose with Max, his sleeping brother. Jack pressed his pursed lips to Max's, putting a little bit of force behind it now. He could feel his cock hardening again, and before anything else happened that could be seen as some kind of homoerotic _porn_ version of 'Sleeping Beauty', Jack stood up and quickly headed for the front door.

Jack was out in the hallway, his hand reaching for the doorknob, the square only a flight of steps away, when he heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

It was Max. Jack froze in sheer terror. He was awake? How long had he been awake for? His hand resting on the doorknob, he took a deep breath, turned on his heels, and as if he was walking to his execution, he slowly headed to the living room door.

"Max, I can explain-" Jack began... until he got into the living room. There on the couch, lay Max, but slightly different than before. Now, he was on his back, awake, and entirely naked. His boxers hung loosely from his hand which was resting on the back of the couch.

"You can explain, can you? Well, I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for talking, Jack." Just then, he threw his black boxers at Jack's face, and said with a smirk, "After all... _actions_ speak louder than words."

Jack caught the underwear in his hand as if catching a baseball, and he took great pleasure in putting the underwear over his face, sniffing them strongly. They smelled of Max's ass and groin, warm and manly, and some sort of fabric softener. He inspected them and noticed pre-cum on the crotch. Jack looked up from the boxers, keeping his eyes focussed on Max's, and slowly but surely, he raised the boxers to his mouth, brought out his tongue, and licked up the pre-cum.

"Do you like that?"

Jack nodded, and gradually began unbuttoning his shirt.

"There's a whole lot more where that came from, mate." Max thrusted his dick upwards, the 8 inch erect monument throbbing, shining pink head and sort strawberry blonde pubic hair enticing Jack unlike anything any woman had ever offered the ex-policeman.

Jack then stopped unbuttoning his shirt and stood mute for a moment, finding it hard to take in what was happening. He looked at his baby brother, who he had always been a role model for, and played football with as a kid, and walked to school with every morning, and fought with over girls. And now, he wanted to take his cock in his mouth and show him what love really felt like. How was this possible?

"What's the matter, Jack? Don't act shy now." asked Max. Sensing that Jack might be having second thoughts, he stood up and walked over to him, each step filled with confidence and seduction. His well toned, fit and stunning body looked so brilliant. Jack's dick was just about to tear through his trousers it was so hard. Max reached his big brother, put his arms around the back of his neck, stared into his eyes longingly and whispered, "You weren't feeling so shy when you kissed me." He leaned in further, their breath mixing, Max's smelling of whisky, and Jack's smelling of lust.

Jack put his hands on Max's hips, like he would to any woman who had her arms around his neck, and he began running his hands up and down his brothers sides. "I want you, Max."

"How much do you want me, Jack?" Max touched foreheads with him. Now the brothers were toe to toe. The only way they could be closer now was if one of them had their cock inside the others ass.

Jack worked his hands from Max's waist to his ass, which he squeezed firmly, feeling how toned and slightly hairy it was. He spread the cheeks, and longed to have his tongue in there. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Now, Max rested his nose against Jack's, and in a smooth and sultry voice he finished, "Well why don't you show me?"

Jack was now certain that what was going to happen was wrong in anyone's eyes... but it was going to happen, and there was no point in stopping it. He gave into temptation, and their lips met, pressing strongly against one another. Hands went wild, rubbing each other everywhere. Max raised his hands to Jack's hair, grabbing it tightly, pulling it. Their tongues intertwined, saliva mixing, their lips doing a never ending dance.

Jack pushed Max off of him, and for a moment, they looked at one another, breathless. Panting like wild dogs after a fight. The look lasted for only seconds, before Jack finally pulled his short off, not caring if the buttons burst. He ripped off his belt and dropped it to the floor. Max grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him around so they had swapped places. He pushed Jack down onto the couch, allowed him to undo the button and zip on his trousers as Max took off his shoes and socks, before pulling off his trousers. Jack lay on his back, his legs on the arm of the couch.

Max got onto his knees, staring at Jack's feet. He smelled them, and kissed the soles of them. Feet he thought would never walk again after he was shot in the head. He thanked God everyday for sparing his brother. Now he was thanking God for making his deepest, darkest fantasies a reality. Working up from his ankles to his thighs, Max stroked and kissed Jack's toned, muscular, hairy legs. From his knee up to his inner thigh Max dragged his tongue along, tasting whatever shower gel Jack had used that morning. Something fruity, but in-between his legs smelled and tasted more sweaty. Max loved it. He looked up at his big brother with those puppy dog eyes that Jack had grown to love.

Jack looked at him and laughed lightly. He pointed at the still growing bulge in his white boxers and said in a casual voice. "That isn't going to suck itself you know."

Max took this as an order, and in one swift move, he had made Jack lift up his ass and legs to allow Max to pull off his boxers. And now, both Branning brothers were completely naked. Max stood up and took in the sight of Jack. He was extremely well built, very muscular and fit. He had a very hairy chest, hairy arms, bulging biceps, toned abs, and big footballer thighs. Working in a gym motivated him to keep fit and active, and it done his body wonders. As for his penis... well that was a whole other story altogether. Also 8 inches tall (possibly a Branning trait) a big purple head, plenty foreskin to play with, not as veiny as Max's, but big hairy balls and not as trimmed as Max's either. Sharon liked Jack to keep his body hair untouched... and so did Max.

Max wasted no time in getting his hands on Jack's balls and sucking on his cock. Jack sighed as he felt Max's lips tightening around his rock hard dick. Moving his head up and down slowly at first, Max couldn't believe he was finally tasting his brothers manhood. Max masturbated as he licked Jack's head, making Jack groan out loud. His tongue circled his purple mushroom shaped cockhead, and licked up and down his solid shaft. After five minutes of this, Jack could not control himself any longer, and an explosion of his salty seed erupted into Max's mouth, catching him off guard. He looked up at Jack, his mouth filled with his own brothers cum, and swallowed it proudly, licking his lips.

"Come here." Jack panted as Max continued to clean his dick with his tongue.

Max obeyed, and crawled on top of Max, both of them now on the couch. Jack wrapped his arms around his little brother and they began kissing passionately. Max pulled away, telling Jack to open his mouth, and spat his saliva into Jack's open mouth. He began kissing his neck, and his hairy chest, liking his sweating armpits and sucking his nipples. Exploring every untouched, untasted, unseen inch of Jack's body was a dream come true.

"I'm glad you came over, now." Max grinned, looking down at the brown eyed beauty who stared back at him.

Jack gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah, so am I." And he hugged Max tightly, kissing and biting his neck, their naked bodies pressed together.

Now, Jack flipped Max over, his tight ass up in the air. Jack spread his cheeks apart, looked at his pink ring, that virgin asshole, begging to be explored. Jack leaned in and kissed it, and then without further ado he had introduced his tongue to Max's asshole, rimming him expertly as he had done to Ronnie many times. Max had never felt this kind of sexual satisfaction, and he half laughed and half moaned, pushing his ass further into Jack's face. Jack grabbed him by the thighs and pulled him closer, his tongue further into his hole, tasting better than anything could possibly taste from this part of a man's body. And now that his hole was lubricated with the saliva from Jack's mouth, he saw it only reasonable that the next step would be to finger Max.

"One or two?" Jack asked, flicking his tongue against Max's hole.

"Two!" Max groaned.

"Yes, Sir!" Jack laughed, and kissed Max's ass cheek. Sucking his index and middle finger til they were dripping with warm fluids from his own mouth, Jack began to ease them both into Max's ass. Mass flinched and groaned loudly as his hole experienced something it had never felt before. Jack continued to push his fingers in, further and further into this tight, virgin opening. He had almost gotten his whole finger in, only the hairy knuckles showing, so with one final push and a popping sound, they were fully inserted, and Max shouted out loud with pain and pleasure as Jack began finger fucking his ass excitedly.

"Do you like that?"

"Oh my- Yes- ugh!"

"What, I can't hear you, Max." Jack shoved his fingers up further and twisted suddenly, making Max squirm and clench his cheeks.

"Yes!" He shouted into the couch.

"What was that?" Jack reached forward with his other hand and pulled Max's head up.

"I love it! Harder, Jack, harder!" Max begged.

"Good boy." Jack kissed his back and then dropped him again, leaving him to moan and groan into a cushion.

Bringing out his fingers, he sniffed them, licked them and then shoved a third one up, which Max certainly felt.

After half an hour of finger fucking Max's ass, sucking one another's dicks and exploring eachothers bodies, the two finally fell back into their original position on the couch, holding the other tightly, and kissed lovingly.

"Well that was..."

"Different?" Jack finished his sentence

"Yeah, that's the word. I was going to go for painful." Max rubbed his ass jokingly.

"I apologise." Jack spanked his ass, grinned and kissed his brother, who ran a hand through his messed up hair.

Max rested his head on Jack's hairy chest, feeling the rise and fall of his brothers ribs as Jack got his breathing back to normal.

"I should get going." Jack said, not wanting to, but knowing he'd have to.

"Do you have to?" Max stroked his nipple and kissed his chest.

"Well I don't want Abby or Lauren to walk in on us. They've been through enough the past few months without finding their Dad shagging his brother."

Max laughed a little. "I guess you're right."

They both stood up, and Max put his boxers on. Jack picked up his clothes and began getting dressed. Max sat on the arm of the couch and watched his brothers get his clothes back on. It didn't matter was Jack was doing, eating, sleeping, laughing, crying, he was genuinely the sexiest man Max had ever seen.

Jack glanced up as he did his belt and spotted Max watching him, a warm smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing... I just love you."

Jack smiled a kind of smile that he hadn't felt on his face in such a long time. "I love you too... a lot."

Max stood and held out his arms. Jack walked into them, and they hugged tightly one last time. "Next time," Max began "You're gonna make me come."

"Next time?" Jack asked as he headed for the door.

Max followed behind him. "Of course! I hope you didn't think this was going to be a one off."

"I prayed it wouldn't be." Jack winked, and with that he opened the door and stepped outside, his hair still a mess. "I'll text you later, bro... we can arrange a date."

"I look forward to it."

And with that, the door was shut, and Max was left alone, his mind racing with images of what he had just done.

Jack went down the steps, almost skipping, going two at a time. He got onto the street, and crossed the road, his mouth tasting like Max's asshole. What he had just done was incredibly wrong on so many levels... but it felt so right.

How could the devil's work look so much like an angel?


End file.
